


We'll Go Where Spirits Take Us

by NidoranDuran



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Chiaki has bouts of arousal she has trouble keeping to herself, and when she peeks in on Hiyoko and Mahiru in the shower together, she just can't help herself. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Nanami Chiaki/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	We'll Go Where Spirits Take Us

Chiaki's guilty peek around the shower corner was embarrassing and frustrating in ways she knew she didn't feel great about; everything inside of her body ached with a very particular sensation of heat and need as she struggled with a flare-up of frustration and lust. Hardly the first. Unlikely to be the last. Chiaki had a tendency to get like this, to feel shaky waves of raw sensation hit her in powerful sweeps of desire that had a stubborn way of hitting her at the worst times. Her cock made a pronounced bulge up in her skirt, the thick and aching shaft refusing to be contained as it begged for attention and relief.

She should have gone to her room. Should have rubbed one out and been done with her frustrations. That was how she normally tended to her problems and soothed her agonizing desires. Feverish masturbation in pursuit of relief. It worked well for her. About as well as she could have asked for, at least. But sometimes her hands wouldn't do, and she had noticed Mahiru and Hiyoko heading into the showers, overcome with a creeping rush of desire and interest suddenly focusing all of her thoughts onto a sudden, fierce rush of excitable desire, taking a sudden interest in both of her classmates and wanting to see more.

As she looked in on the girls, Chiaki expected to see them showering. Not much more than that. Just naked under the water. Chiaki's plan was to just snake a hand under her skirt and rub one out to the sight of them showering. Nothing major. Both cute girls would have made a great sight, and it was wrong to be thinking in such broad, perverse sweeps of intent like that, but it would take care of her frustrations and get her through this trying time, which was all she could really ask for. She'd take it.

But there was a bigger surprise yet awaiting Chiaki as she peeked around the corner to discover what the girls were really up to. They were naked. There was water. But Mahiru and Hiyoko sure were feeling each other up and making out. Both girls had their hands all over one another, lips locked in a ready adoration of the moment, a pleasure and a desire leaving no time to keep their thoughts straight, just embracing these desires completely. It was a sight Chiaki had not been ready for, and instead of reaching a hand in to deal with her needs and her frustrations, she found herself instead tugging her pantries down, stripping herself bare and leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor, steadily advancing toward them.

"Can I join in, please?" she asked. Chiaki sounded meek and nervous and tense as she stood there, stripped bare and advancing, her perky chest bare and her thick, aching cock so hard and at attention that it was impossible for either Hiyoko or Mahiru to look anywhere else. Her interruption was a bold one. Earnest and needy and frustrated, but it worked. The girls were both amazed, eager, and began to guide her in.

"Sure, you can join us," Hiyoko said. "Right Mahiru?" She looked toward the girl beside her, who simply nodded in agreement and approval, staring at the thick cock with a blatant sense of shaky, hopeless desire. Mahiru found herself unable to express herself clearly, just fixated on the big cock before her and wanting to explore.

Sheepish and eager, Chiaki advanced toward them, feeling confident now. 'You looked like you were having so much fun, and I'm..." She drifted off, focusing instead on joining the girls in a kiss. She came in between them, hands on their bodies as the hot shower water rained down upon her too, and she found herself invited happily in to their desires. Mahiru and Hiyoko had both been ready to get dirty in the showers with each other, but Chiaki was far hornier, and her presence helped wind them up further, her cock rubbing against their thighs as she kissed them. They paid particularly attention to her chest, bigger than theirs, so round and soft, so blatantly begging for attention. There wasn't a shred of restraint to be found here. Just enduring, dizzy heat.

Amid all the clumsy kisses, Hiyoko was the one to take the initiative and grasp Chiaki's cock. She moved on steady and hungry, ready now to push herself into a pleasure sudden and fierce and leaving little time to consider anything but taking charge. Mahiru looked down in surprise, giving a nervous squeak as she moved for it, even easing her way down to her knees as she began to stroke the thick girlcock harder. "You really need someone to take care of this," Hiyoko noted, looking up in surprise and concern at Chiaki. "Are you okay?'

"I am now," Chiaki whined, pushing harder into kisses with Mahiru now that Hiyoko wasn't nearby. The pleasure rose harder and messier out of control, bringing with it a rush of needy, pulsing desires that left absolutely no time to think clearly. Mahiru in turn met the kisses, finding herself warming up to all this, groping and toying with Chiaki's chest while the girls worked her over together. Their little bout of shower sex being interrupted didn't bother them at all when they had something this good to distract themselves with, and each push of their bodies in against this mess felt like absolute delight, indulgence rocking on hotter and greedier as they embraced it all. There was no sense or control to be found here. The pleasure was immediate, fierce, and just as they needed it.

Bringing her hand down between Mahiru's legs, Chiaki really wanted to help however she could. She rubbed at the girl's smooth, soft pussy, fingers a bit clumsy and hasty as they worked her over, but it made Mahiru moan more vocally into the kiss, shivering under a hungry that satisfaction that came on stronger for her as she let the pleasures tug her in deeper. "You're a really good kisser," Mahiru said, blushing and shifting about, always ready to spend more time with a cute girl and praise her with compliments sweet and needy and shameless.

"And you're so big down here. How do you keep this secret?" Hiyoko was amazed, jerking the cock off with swift, needy motions that pushed her limits and indulged swiftly in her needs, in desires and lusts that she was incapable of resisting. Every pump of her hand was steady and demanding, working quicker along the shaft. "You'd better be ready to fuck me after I do this for you."

"When I get like this, my cock stays hard for a long time," Chiaki confessed, her nervous, shaky desires hitting her harder, leaving her to squirm and wriggle about as she tried to face all this frustration brewing inside of her. "I promise, I'll be able to as many times as either of you want." She was frustrated and excitable, feeling all these wild and messy plans start to wash over her. "Sometimes I have to spend hours in my room masturbating until it goes down. It's so embarrassing."

But Hiyoko only saw potential, a greedy smile brewing as she stroked faster, hand working with hasty desire and a quickening greed along the cock. If Chiaki had the stamina to keep up with her, she knew she could weasel her way into having a sex friend capable of satisfying her libido and, as a bonus, was so sweet and shy she'd go along with anything she said, working her hand in steady appreciation along the cock and letting herself give in to the desire and the want building within her. Everything felt simple enough with the foundation in place to build on, and each passing second was more hungry and needy by the second.

Even just having someone else jerk her off brought Chiaki a rush of pleasures she was utterly incapable of resisting, moans rising harder as she threw herself into these sensations, as the hot and thrilling pulse of pleasure hit sudden and wicked. She was happy to let this take hold of her, eagerly sinking into a desire and a frustration that didn't leave her with much room to think clearly. Her fingers fumbled upon Mahiru's body, moaning, "Your breasts are really nice, too," as met her kiss. Having her attention torn between two people was amazing, Chiaki doing her best to keep up with all these wild feelings and giving up more to the pleasure that followed, and she found herself delighted by the frustrations and commotion of trying to deal with all of this.

All this attention and this praise hit Chiaki in a powerful and satisfying way, a rush of desire that didn't leave her particularly concerned about restraint or sense. Her hips rocked forward, embracing the desire and letting the needs take her harder and hotter by storm. Every moan she let out was proud and hot, an expression of lustful need that kept making her crave this surrender, and she didn't want to hold back. With her hips in steady motion, Chiaki began to lean into the pleasures with a firm sense that she was right where she needed to be, and she didn't have any sense of how to control herself as she leaned into it now.

"I'm going to cum soon," Chiaki whined. A nervous little threat of a remark that made Hiyoko light up with excitement.

"Mahiru, come down here with me," Hiyoko said, urging her to take her place beside her, patting the space and urging her forward. And Mahiru went, sinking to her place beside Chiaki and welcoming the opportunity to give in now to pure pleasure, her fingers caressing along Chiaki's thighs as she nestled into place. Both girls had big, bright smiles on as they welcomed the opportunity to take Chiaki’s cum all over their faces, every bright and greedy impulse before them a sign of the shameless desire that took them by storm.

With a needy cry, Chiaki came, her cock loosing a mess of thick, sticky cum all over both girls' faces. Their eyes were bright and eager as they took on this mess together, earning a gooey facial mess that left them needy and vocal, the heat rising and the girls begging for more as they received shots of dripping spunk all over their faces. It left them both moaning and cooing in delight, looking up toward Chiaki in hopeful, shaky swells of need, wanting to go again, eager to find out what pleasures awaited them.

"Can I go first?" Mahiru asked, looking to Hiyoko with a hopeful burst of delight. "Please?"

Hiyoko didn't mind sharing with Mahiru. It helped that she knew she could get other things out of Chiaki. Thing s she was going to be getting from Mahiru anyway, probably, but that was going to be fine. Hiyoko would get hers. "Go for it. I want to see how well you do."

Mahiru smiled and beamed brightly. She settled down onto her back and offered herself readily, happily up to the attention. "I'm ready for you," she cooed, a sweet expression of delight and excitement as she started up in earnest. "I've never had sex like this before, so go easy on me, okay?" She was bright, sunny, ready.

Chiaki was happy to ease forward, getting down between Mahiru's legs and guiding her aching, thick cock forward, pushing with steady delight Mahiru's slick, waiting pussy, the shower water still raining down upon them as she got herself into position and then pushed forward. A slow, steady stroke of her hips eased several inches of her cock into the redhead, whose moans were sweet and eager as she prepared herself to take this. "I've never had sex either. It's just been my hands. So, I hope I make you feel good." Chiaki was tense and frayed and overwhelmed by just how much raw emotion began to wash over her as she began to thrust.

Each pump of Chiaki's hips brought the pleasure into tighter focus, as Mahiru's inner walls begged down tightly around Chiaki, begging her to keep pushing. Chiaki did her best to control herself and keep a handle on her desires as she thrust forward, as Mahiru wriggled on the floor moaning out in delight for her. The deeper she pushed, the more the satisfaction and the raw delight of the moment got to her, keeping her dizzy, compromised, eager to give up completely. Every thrust of her hips forward was a chance to give up deeper, to embrace the pleasures rising inside of her body, and she simply could not hold back.

Hiyoko didn't spend much time watching; she just wanted to make sure Chiaki wouldn't get too overwhelming and hares in her pace, before stepping forward, fingers getting into Chiaki's hair. "Don't forget about me," she said, and moved with very forward, greedy vigor to tug Chiaki's hair. She pulled her face in toward her needy pussy, tugging her in and getting hastily all kinds of worked up in her intention and her needs, frustration boiling up inside of her as she expressed her desires, and fortunately, Chiaki wanted nothing more than to please.

The gamer pushed her face in tight, beginning the feverish indulgence and savouring heat of eating out Hiyoko's pussy, loving the chance to give up to her and embracing the reckless joys that she needed most. She'd come and interrupted their time together in the shower; it felt only fair now that she do her part to repay them with affection and desire aplenty. One hand remained on Mahiru's hip as she thrust forward, the continued clumsiness and hopeful vigor leaving her thrown by just how much these overbearing sensations hit her. Up top, her tongue worked with wild motions all over Hiyoko's pussy, lapping away with a desire to make them both happy that she hoped would excuse her rude interruption.

"This feels so amazing," Mahiru whined, writhing on the shower floor in burning excitement, legs unable to hold still amid the shaft and the writhe that ached through her. She found herself unstoppable, needing to sink ever deeper, resisting none of what washed across her as she explored ever lower. The pleasure only got hotter as she let it, rising in intoxicating swells of lust she was happy to continue pursuing. "How Is her mouth, Hiyoko?"

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Hiyoko wanted to brag and tease and be in charge with snarky fervor. But even grinding her pussy up against Chiaki's face, she found herself twisting all the clumsy lust and fever that kept hitting. The pleasure of the tongue upon her was overwhelming, as Chiaki grabbed hold of her and tried to push her way in harder, fondling her butt with the hand creeping around front so she could keep pushing her limits.

Chiaki found herself overwhelmed by the attention, but also thriving in this mess. She wasn't afraid of getting in deep, pushing harder at the pleasures demanded of her, lost to something so wild and so dizzy that she struggled to keep her head on straight through all of it. She knew that she needed to keep going, but as the pleasures dawned on her and she continued this wild advance, she felt like she was getting better. Hotter. Needier. Everything she did led perfectly into everything else, as Mahiru moaned louder her and Hiyoko ground up against her face and indulged harder in pleasures too strange to be ready for.

This was so much better than masturbating in her own room, though. Mahiru moaned her name as her thick cock pushed into her slick pussy with such vigor and desire, and Hiyoko's shameless twisting into praise and adoration was an ego boost too, leaving her to keep satisfying both girls as happily as she could. Each moan of encouragement, each expression of pure desire, helped feed a hungry push into pleasures she found truly unbelievable. The pleasure kept hitting her, kept bringing with it so many wild, pulsing rushes of desire. It was too much to handle, fever and need driving her wild, pushing her limits and subjecting her to a crash of fever and weirdness that she couldn't help.

With a wild shriek of pure, throbbing ecstasy, Chiaki thrust forward one last time, her body aflame with need and her aching desires getting the better of her. She was helpless now, cumming hard into Mahiru's pussy and making her moan louder in turn, the pleasure overwhelming and wild, so fierce and so unbearable that she couldn't help herself. She gave up completely, thorough rushes of pulsing desire leaving her simply helpless. Mahiru came too, thrashing and gasping out in joy, with Hiyoko only seconds behind, cumming hard and loud as she gave in just as hard, moaning in delight and shaky relief as she gave up completely

Hiyoko's legs nearly gave out entirely as her fierce, powerful eruption of an orgasm washed over her. "Fuck!" she gasped. "You're so good at this." She had to bite down to avoid saying much more than that, not wanting to be too excessive in her praise of the girl eating her out, but also not wanting to let slip how much she wanted Chiaki to tend to her sexual desires thoroughly from now on. It was a frustration she had to do her best to work through, but it was easier said than done. "My turn now." She switched into a place down on her knees, getting ready and hungry and feverish as she presented for Chiaki, freshly eaten pussy ready to be fucked again.

Chiaki pulled her still rock hard shaft out of Mahiru, who moaned and twisted about a little bit, tugging herself along the shower floor as she looked up toward her friend getting down in position. Chiaki wasted no time at all getting into place for this, getting ready now to give in and serve. She guided her cock readily toward the raised, presented puss, thrusting hastily into her and starting up with it. "I hope you enjoy this as much as Mahiru did," she moaned, feverish, hopeful, wanting to impress. Her hands gripped tightly to Hiyoko's slender hips, winding up readily for the pleasure and not wanting to disappoint, eager to push on and prove herself thoroughly.

Each thrust back and forth hit Hiyoko just like she needed. Her body ached under this attention, the pleasures bubbling with ferocious delight through her body. She was happy, feverish, giving in with eager delight to the pleasure and the want that hit her. The overbearing thrills of giving in came on strong, her hips pushing back to meet these motions, embracing the pleasures that rose in intensity as she let them hit her, waves of delight and lust wanting her to give in. "Harder," she moaned, immediately giving up, vocal and hot and needy as she embraced these pleasures, embraced the idea that giving in was truly all she needed. Each thrust forward shook her harder, brought her a foggy rush of desires and excitement she was able to keep giving into, keep savouring.

"Can you eat me out now too?" Mahiru asked, slipping into a position in front of her friend. "You were going to anyway, and look, now Chiaki's cum is dripping out of me." Her legs parted as she got down in front of the blonde, who found herself overcome by emotion, shoving forward and starting to eat Mahiru out, feeling kind and caring as she played along and gave her the pleasure she wanted. It was an offering of more pleasure, and Hiyoko found herself almost desperate to accept it. Her tongue ran wild against the freshly fucked pussy, knowing it wasn't her living amid the lofty heights of pure indulgence and delight or anything, but the pleasure was more than good enough for her to not care.

The shower continued raining down on the three of them, but any illusion of trying to clean up was gone now, replaced with the feverish rushes of smoldering delight they found in letting go. Chiaki found herself so much more excited than she could have been anywhere else, giving up faster and harder to these greedy spikes of pleasure. She found herself simply unable to care about holding back, unrestrained desire throbbing messier up inside of her as she pursued this delight. "I love this!" she moaned. "I'm used to hiding in my room masturbating, but this is so much better. Do you feel good, Hiyoko?'

Hiyoko offered a thumbs up as the steady, continued fever of there thrusts kept pushing her limits and driving her wild. The excitement was brilliant and overbearing, pushing her deeper into a state of frustration as she slurped the cum out of Mahiru's pussy, devouring her with so much more fever and need than she would have shown before. She was startled by how much she felt ready to give up to this, wanting to explore further, giving in and losing herself to such a dizzy rush of pure surrender. It was almost deliriously good, the pleasures keeping her licking, rocking back and forth between the two girls.

Mahiru shifted onto her knees, fingers running through Hiyoko's hair, praising her with sweeps of affection and excitement she knew would make her feel better. She was driven and needy, not moving with the same intensity and greedy, vigorous grinding that Hiyoko had shown Chiaki, but she was still firmly applying herself, pushing in hard against her friend and savouring just how much pleasure swelled up inside of her. It was a mess of delight, keeping her noisy and vocal, head rolling back. "It's so much more fun with you here, Chiaki. Hiyoko, you're eating me out so much harder than normal. Chiaki just feels that good, doesn't she?"

Unable to deny it, Hiyoko just kept licking, pushing back to meet Chiaiki's thrusts, loving the pleasures coming on with steady rushes of pleasure back and forth. She felt unstoppable now, driven by emotions and desires hitting harder by the second. In turn, Chiaki's thrusts were as steady and as vigorous as could be, leaving no doubt about the ways she could keep moving and the pleasure of pushing her limits, giving in faster, needier, relishing in the shameless joy of letting this all take her by storm. Intoxicating rushes of pure pleasure brought on waves of bliss, and she was too stubborn to stop it, too ready and greedy to let go. The pleasure was overbearing, and she found herself loving the chance to sink in deeper and lose herself.

Chiaki came again. Reckless and wild and completely unable to resist the joy, she felt like she had no choice. With eager gasps of pleasure, she let loose a flood of hot, gooey seed deep into Hiyoko, cumming again. Another sizable load pumped forward, seeding another girl, bringing on risks and dizzy possibilities that nobody felt like dealing with. It didn't matter; this all felt so good that the warming truth was, they just needed to let it take them. It felt too good not to.

Finally, Chiaki drew back, watching her cum ooze out of another well fucked pussy, shaky and weary but absolutely delighted. "Did you mean you said, Mahiru? Is it more fun with me?"

"I certainly think so," Mahiru said, nodding readily. "What about you, Hiyoko?"

With a wiggle of her hips, Hiyoko pulled back. "I think we can have a lot more fun together. Stick around more, come join us in the shower whenever you want to. And uh. Maybe come to my room every night, too." She wanted all the Chiaki she could get, and as she'd come to find, the gamer girl was a pent up mess who was going to keep her very, very busy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
